


Гарри Поттер и страшное проклятие Принцев

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drama, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Что связывает двух полукровок? Ненависть? Презрение? А может быть что-то иное? Может это… любовь? Только любовь способна преодолеть все преграды, соединив двоих прежде чужих друг другу людей навеки.





	Гарри Поттер и страшное проклятие Принцев

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ООС всех персонажей, штампы в количестве, откровенный фикбук, родомагические ритуалы, упоминание МПРЕГа, не мы такие — пейринг такой.
> 
> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Брачный союз - первая ступень человеческого общества.

Цицерон

Любовь есть склонность находить удовольствие

во благе другого человека.

Г. Лейбниц

  
  


Гарри Поттер, мальчик, который выжил и победил величайшего Темного Мага столетия, кавалер ордена Мерлина первой степени, выпускник Академии авроров, ныне успешно работающий в Отделе по Борьбе с Злоупотреблениями Темномагическими Заклинаниями, герой и любимец “Ежедневного Пророка” шел по знакомым до последнего камня коридорам ― сколько раз он проходил по ним в ночной тишине, закутанный в мантию-невидимку, с замиранием сердца прислушиваясь к окружающим шорохам, ожидая, не появится ли худая фигура в черном ― с головой погрузившись в свои мысли и не обращая внимания на возбужденно перешептывающиеся портреты на стенах. Он не мог перестать думать о только что состоявшемся разговоре, который перевернул всю его жизнь…

― Гарри, мой мальчик… Лимонную дольку? Угощайся, свежие! Такой изысканный вкус с легкой кислинкой ― произнес директор Дамблдор с портрета и мягко улыбнулся. Ничего хорошего его радушие не предвещало. Юный гриффиндорец встревоженно посмотрел на портрет яркими зелеными глазами.

― Извините, директор Дамблдор, у меня не очень много времени, и я…

― Вы, молодые, так торопитесь жить… ― Дамблдор укоризненно покачал головой. ― Видишь ли, мальчик мой, я позвал тебя сегодня не просто так. Выслушай меня внимательно, речь пойдет о профессоре Снейпе!

― Я был у него в Мунго неделю назад. Он все еще в глубокой коме.

― О нет, Гарри, он уже не в коме. Мы, безусловно, рады, что Северус пришел в себя, но… Сейчас я тебе все объясню.

Дамблдор, тяжело вздохнув, поудобнее устроился в кресле с высокой спинкой и начал свой рассказ. Гриффиндорец слушал его, волнуясь и обкусывая и без того обгрызенные ногти, и мотал лохматой головой. Какая-то часть его хотела вскочить с места, запустить в портрет чем-нибудь тяжелым и выбежать из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью, но что-то в самой глубине души заставляло остаться на месте и выслушать до конца.

Необъяснимое, леденящее душу чувство сковало его изнутри, связало по рукам и ногам; он понимал, что сейчас будет решаться его судьба ― и не только его, скорее всего.

― Северус… То есть профессор Снейп пришел в себя, но оттого, что он так долго не пользовался своей магией, случился мощный магический выброс. Он выплеснул все без остатка, разбил стекла в больнице и очки целителя Сметвика и успел сделать два пророчества. К сожалению, сохранить их не удалось, потому что все вокруг попали под мощный стихийный Обливиэйт. Но после такого нервного напряжения, естественно, пошел откат. Теперь профессор Снейп сквиб и не в силах сам остановить беду, которая скоро случится. И не только с ним, мой мальчик, не только с ним!

― Какую беду, и причем здесь я? ― зеленые глаза умоляюще смотрели на портрет старика. Гарри ничего не понимал.

― Ты же знаешь, сколько лет профессору Снейпу? ― внезапно сменил тему Дамблдор, прищурившись, и сунул в рот нарисованную лимонную дольку.

― Нет, ― моргнул от неожиданности парень.

― Ему через месяц будет сорок!

Дамблдор молчал так выразительно, что Гарри догадался: ответить нужно обязательно. И промямлил:

― Ну... поздравляю, да.

Дамблдор явно ждал не этого и казался настолько разочарованным, что Гарри стало неловко. Тогда директор строго откашлялся и рассказал ужасную историю, которая перевернула мир Гарольда Джеймса Поттера с ног на голову и сделала из Золотого Мальчика мальчика-жизнь-которого-пошла-под-откос.

Оказывается, древний род Принцев, к коему принадлежал вышеозначенный профессор, проклят страшным наследием. Каждый его представитель мужского пола, достигнув сорокалетия, становится вампиром. Выхода было два: или принести в жертву человека, осквернив себя чудовищным темным ритуалом, или вступить в брак с подходящим партнером. И снова осквернить уже обоих другим, не менее чудовищным ритуалом. Снейп шипел и плевался ядом, но настаивал на втором варианте, и этот вариант, к ужасу Гарри, требовал его участия.

Юный волшебник крепко впился ногтями в ладони, принимая свою судьбу и, уже покорившись, воскликнул:

― Но почему я?! Мерлиновы яйца! Я же не гей!

― Так решила магия. Магия и любовь! ― отрезал директор. ― Ты сильный волшебник, а сильные маги бисексуальны, как всем известно. Я и сам, бывало, в молодости… ― директор облизнул сухие тонкие губы и погладил бороду. ― Да, прости, отвлекся. Ты единственный подходящий старший супруг для Северуса: мы отправили вашу кровь для сравнения в Гринготтс, гоблины никогда не ошибаются в таких вопросах. Ваши патронусы идеально подходят друг другу, и ваши стихии, и ваша магия, и ваши гороскопы ― все подходит для ритуала Великого Единения. Случай уникальный, такого не было более пятисот лет. Ты властелин Даров Смерти, Гарри! Хотя это тут ни при чем, но все-таки. И больше все равно никто не согласится, ― последнюю фразу Дамблдор пробормотал под нос, но Гарри все равно услышал.

Конечно, Гарри Поттер не смог оставить профессора в беде, пусть даже и считал его конченым сальноволосым ублюдком. Он же герой.

***

Гоблин из Гринготтса, чуть шепелявя, зачитывал длинный свиток, содержавший описание ритуала, долженствующего осуществиться в полнолуние в присутствии свидетелей в ритуальном зале родового поместья Принцев ― молодой аврор и не подозревал, что у декана Слизерина, оказывается, есть родовое поместье! ― а Гарри нервно комкал в руках тончайшую ночную рубашку из гладчайшего шелка с изящнейшей вышивкой и нежнейшим кружевом по вороту и подолу, в которую должен был облачиться младший супруг. Для него же самого была припасена зеленая мантия в цвет изумрудных глаз.

― Простите, ― перебил он гоблина, который недовольно замолчал. ― Я хотел бы уточнить… Когда… гм… когда, вы сказали, должен состояться наш с профессором брак? ― последнее слово парень выговорил без запинки, хотя одному Мерлину было известно, чего это ему стоило.

― Судя по анализам крови, взятой у вас и вашего будущего супруга, а также расчетам фаз луны и всплесков магической активности, положению планет, циклам приливов и отливов Мирового океана... наиболее благоприятный момент по календарю друидов… секундочку, ― гоблин пошелестел пергаментами и с торжествующим видом выхватил из кучи один, с золотым обрезом, покрытый замысловатой вязью. ― Завтра в полночь.

Ноги гриффиндорца подкосились, и он рухнул на стул, безжалостно сминая роскошную зеленую мантию.

― Как… завтра?

― Не переживайте так, мистер Поттер, ― холодный аристократический голос, раздавшийся сзади, заставил бедного парня вздрогнуть и подскочить на стуле, едва не опрокинув его на пол. ― При должном уровне организации и наличии соответствующего опыта мы все успеем.

Люциус Малфой, в идеально сидящей на стройной фигуре темно-синей атласной мантии, постукивая по каменному полу неизменной тростью, подошел к ним и с небрежной элегантностью поклонился одновременно гоблину и гриффиндорцу.

― А… а вы что здесь делаете? ― удивился брюнет.

― Ну-ну, мистер Поттер, ― блондин снисходительно улыбнулся. ― Мы с Северусом давние друзья, он крестный моего сына ― неужели я оставлю его в такой ситуации? Дорогой Северус попросил меня стать организатором вашей свадьбы ― ее мы, разумеется, сыграем в Малфой-мэноре в присутствии сливок магического общества ― и свидетелем обряда консумации.

― Э-э… что?

― Потом поймете, Поттер… Или вы позволите называть вас Гарри?

Юный маг только вздохнул. Ситуация, словно несущаяся по шатким рельсам тележка гоблинов, стремительно выходила из-под контроля, и ему, кажется, оставалось лишь подчиниться.

― Идемте, Гарри. У нас очень, очень много дел.

С этими словами светловолосый волшебник изящным жестом вытянул из когтистых лап явно недовольного гоблина пергамент, небрежно сунул во внутренний карман и, не оборачиваясь, стремительно зашагал прочь, так что Гарри волей-неволей пришлось последовать за ним.

***

 

Собственную свадьбу Гарри запомнил из рук вон плохо: все вокруг плыло и колыхалось, словно в серебристом тумане, многочисленные гости, заполонившие огромный,  богато разукрашенный и убранный в цветах Слизерина и Гриффиндора холл Малфой-мэнора, переговаривались и подходили, чтобы окинуть молодых супругов цепкими любопытными взглядами и поздравить.

Домовики в белоснежных шелковых наволочках с гербами Малфоев, Принцев  и Поттеров неслышно сновали среди гостей, разнося напитки. Где-то в толпе затерялись Рон с Гермионой, и молодой брюнет, откровенно говоря, был этому только рад: видеть сочувственный взгляд Гермионы и отвращение на лице лучшего друга («это же Снейп!») совершенно не хотелось.

Гарри покосился на Снейпа… то есть профессора Снейпа… а, к Мордреду! Теперь что, придется называть профессора Северусом? Зельевар не выглядел человеком, который совсем недавно находился в коме. Бледность его лица, безусловно, могла объясняться перенесенной болезнью, но черные глаза горели ярким огнем, словно раскаленные угли в потухшем камине, волосы были заплетены в длинную косу, открывая острые скулы и орлиный нос, а худые плечи обтягивала роскошная, расшитая серебряным шитьем и драгоценными камнями мантия в родовых цветах Дома Принцев, черном и темно-зеленом. Парень мысленно попробовал обратиться к своему младшему супругу по имени, запнулся, закашлялся и отпил из кубка глоток вина, чтобы скрыть внезапно охватившее его смущение.

― Ведите себя прилично, Поттер! ― уголком рта прошипел Снейп, поправляя мантию.

― И дайте мне руку: сейчас начнется обряд заключения магического брака. Достался же идиот в старшие супруги!

Холодные твердые пальцы Мастера Зелий обхватили ладонь молодого гриффиндорца. В воздухе запахло чем-то тревожаще-сладким, дурманящим, отчего голова закружилась и перед глазами поплыло. Ярким пламенем вспыхнули свечи в бесчисленных золотых канделябрах, по коврам ручной работы пробежала дрожь. Гарри почувствовал, как теплые волны проходят сквозь него. Подчиняясь зову магии, молодой человек вытянул вперед их с Северусом сомкнутые руки и вздрогнул, увидев, как оба запястья обхватили причудливо изогнутые браслеты: золотой на его руке и серебряный на тонком запястье младшего супруга. Точно такие же появились на лодыжках: под мантиями, согласно многовековым традициям, у брачующихся ничего не было. “Брак совершен, ― подумал юноша. ― Пути назад нет...”

Младший супруг выпустил руку старшего и, сжав губы и не глядя по сторонам, быстрым шагом двинулся к выходу из зала. Гарри поспешил за ним, рядом вышагивал Малфой, а следом потянулись и гости.

― Куда мы сейчас? ― едва поспевая, пропыхтел молодой волшебник.

― В обеденный зал. Сейчас должна состояться первая супружеская трапеза. Таков обычай всех древних чистокровных семейств, ― любезно ответил блондин. ― Вам понадобятся силы, Гарри, уж поверьте. До полуночи еще ― он изящно взмахнул палочкой, наколдовывая Темпус, ― два часа и двадцать две минуты, вы должны успеть.

Снейп хранил ледяное молчание. Гарри краснел и бледнел, не в силах и куска проглотить, пока  Малфой-старший, понимающе улыбаясь, вводил его в курс дела. Каково было его младшему супругу, который наверняка понимал, чем закончится этот знаменательный день, юный маг и подумать не мог. И тем более не понимал, почему вдруг это его волнует. Мысли и чувства какой-то мерзкой летучей мыши, коей Гарри раньше искренне считал ненавистного профессора...

Ужин потрясал великолепием. Изысканные блюда, идеальная сервировка, вышколенные домовики. Зал, украшенный огромными букетами экзотических орхидей. Мясо перепелок таяло во рту, вина лучших сортов были превосходны, но, кромсая серебряной вилкой фуа-гра, Гарри не сводил глаз с супруга. Изящно держа в руках приборы, тот не поднимал глаз от белоснежной скатерти. Длинные пальцы чуть дрожали. Казалось, у него внутри бушует ураган: хотя внешне это никак не проявлялось, но, когда подавали десерт, черноволосый маг вскинул взгляд. Глаза его напоминали черные туннели, где радужка не отличалась цветом от зрачка, и только в  самой их глубине полыхал огонь. Колдун, казалось, был растерян и разгневан. И Гарри понял, что для него это испытание не менее тяжело, чем для самого гриффиндорца. Подумать только! Немолодой некрасивый зельевар вынужден стать младшим супругом неоперившегося мальчишки.

Наконец Северус отложил приборы и выпрямился.

― Кольцо, Люциус! ― скомандовал он. Малфой протянул на ладони золотой перстень с ярко сверкающим в свете свечей бриллиантом, от которого во все стороны брызнули, преломляясь и играя в воздухе, разноцветные лучи. Гарри успел заметить выгравированный на перстне знак ― глаз в треугольнике ― Гермиона как-то рассказала ему, что это был  родовой знак Принцев, потомственных менталистов.

― Руку, Поттер!

Повинуясь настойчивому жесту новоприобретенного супруга, Гарри прикоснулся к перстню, и его тут же закрутил знакомый водоворот. Кольцо оказалось порталом. Гарри закрыл глаза и полетел в темноту.

***

Принц-мэнор был меньших размеров, чем поместье Малфоев, но каждый его черный, отполированный веками камень дышал изначальной магией, которая текла сквозь древние стены, пропитывая их энергией волшебных стихий. Шпили башен уходили вверх до самых облаков, и когда Гарри задрал голову, ему показалось, что в небе промелькнул дракон.

Внутри, однако, царило запустение. Малфой недовольно поморщился и подобрал подол мантии, переступив порог и оглядывая пыль и паутину на стенах. Вокруг висели картины в темных рамах, но разобрать, кто на них изображен, не представлялось возможным. Младший супруг и хозяин Принц-мэнора, все еще облаченный в парадные одеяния, сжав губы и не глядя по сторонам быстрым шагом двинулся по коридору. Гарри хотел было последовать за ним, но Малфой удержал парня:

― О нет, Гарри, ваш супруг должен переодеться, а я ему помогу. Вы не должны его видеть до начала ритуала! Будьте добры, подождите здесь, а потом я пришлю за вами домовика Принцев, ― проговорил блондин.

Молодой парень послушно остановился. Он размышлял о том, что должно было произойти совсем скоро, и внезапно почувствовал, как его охватывает возбуждение от этих странных мыслей. Он ощутил, как эрекция поднялась под гладкой тканью зеленой мантии, напоминая о том, что он молодой здоровый мужчина.

― Пусть молодой хозяин проследует за Агапайосом, ― раздался снизу скрипучий голос. Гарри увидел тощего древнего домовика, морщинистые уши которого подрагивали от старости. ― Верный Агапайос проведет его к хозяину Северусу. Хозяин Северус ждет молодого хозяина в главном зале. Уже больше ста лет никто не входил туда, чтобы совершить Великий Ритуал Единения. Агапайос счастлив служить молодому хозяину!

Домовик привел гриффиндорца в комнату, размеров которой он не мог оценить: только середину ее освещали свечи, да возле пустой рамы на стене сам собой зажегся факел, остальное терялось в темноте, где, казалось, ждали неведомые силы. Ровно посередине комнаты стоял на возвышении идеальной формы куб из мерцающего черного камня (обсидиана, понял с замиранием сердца юноша), в глубине которого словно бы горел темный огонь. Камень был покрыт затейливой резьбой. Гарри пожалел, что ничего не знает о старинных магических традициях и символах, украшавших алтарь, на котором должно было свершиться Великое Таинство их брака. Мужественность парня снова напряглась, словно в ожидании того, что должно было вскоре произойти. Домовик что-то пробормотал и, низко поклонившись, растворился в окружающей темноте.

Послышалось пение на непонятном языке, и по спиральной лестнице медленно спустились две высокие фигуры. Гарри не мог оторвать глаз от того, кто держался позади: его младший супруг облачился в ту самую белую шелковую рубашку, которая открывала только хрупкие щиколотки с браслетом на одной из них, и аристократические узкие стопы с тонкими пальцами. Черные распущенные волосы блестящей антрацитовой волной падали на плечи, лицо в разгоняемом лишь огоньками многочисленных свечей полумраке вдруг показалось Гарри прекрасным.

Гарри вспыхнул, но отступать гриффиндорскому герою было некуда, а когда он оглянулся, то увидел, что Малфой отошел к освещенной факелом стене и встал рядом с золоченой рамой, в которой появился облаченный в расшитую золотыми звездами мантию Дамблдор.

― Amor Magicae, ― нараспев проговорил старый директор. ― Во имя Извечного Огня и Текущей Воды, Матери Земли, дарующей жизнь, и Вольного Ветра, не ведающего усталости, во имя Магии Всемогущей, струящейся в наших жилах и дающей нам силы…

― Мagicae Singulas Tribus, ― эхом отозвался Люциус Малфой. ― Перед лицом Древних Родов, пронесших свет Всемогущей Магии сквозь века и преграды, дабы сохранить его и преумножить…

― Мы отдаем тебя, Северус Тобиас Снейп из благородного рода Принцев…

― Тебе, Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, наследник Певереллов…

― Да свершится Великое Единение!

― Да свершится!

Словно в ответ вспыхнули свечи, по стенам пробежали огненные надписи, а пламя в черном кубе взвилось и тут же погасло. Северус подошел к алтарю и остановился.

― Вы знаете, что делать, Поттер?

― Ну… теоретически. Я думал, вы знаете!

― Вы идиот, Поттер! ― бровь зельевара взметнулась вверх. ― Вам же рассказывали! Магический ритуал Великого Единения будет осуществлен только в том случае, если один из супругов принесет на алтаре в жертву свою девственность. Неужели вы не можете запомнить элементарных вещей?

― Девственность? Но, сэр, я… не девственник, ― юноша мучительно покраснел и оглянулся на портрет Дамблдора и на лорда Малфоя. ― Я однажды, ну это… пробовал. С девушкой.

― Идиот! ― снова повторил Снейп и закатил глаза. ― Мою девственность, Поттер! Мою.

― Как ― вашу? А вы разве… ну… профессор Дамблдор говорил, что вам скоро исполнится сорок.

Гарри говорил это, а в голове уже замелькали непрошеные картинки. Стоило ему только узнать, что Снейп ни с кем еще не был и подарит свою девственность именно ему, мальчишке, что он побывает там, где еще никто не был...  От этих мыслей в паху потяжелело, и по телу разлилось болезненное возбуждение. Едва он подумал, что под этой вышитой рубашкой и под его собственной мантией ничего нет, как захотелось скинуть мантию, задрать шелковую рубашку Снейпа до поясницы и огладить упругие ягодицы.

Но ничего такого, конечно, Гарри не сделал, он только сглотнул и непослушными пальцами начал расстегивать пуговицы, обнажая загорелое тело ловца. Старший волшебник смотрел на это, а сам неловко и медленно развязывал шнурок на воротнике своего ритуального одеяния. Гарри волновался сам и видел, что стоящий перед ним стройный мужчина тоже переживает и волнуется куда больше, но старается не показывать чувств.

― Поторопитесь, господа, скоро полночь, ― глухо произнес Малфой. ― Иначе проклятие Принцев настигнет Северуса!

Снова стало тихо. С тихим шуршанием мантия Гарри упала на пол, и он предстал перед Снейпом с гордо стоящим членом, прижатым к животу и сочащимся каплями смазки. Возбуждение было так велико, что Гарри не удержался и протянул руки к рубашке Снейпа, чтобы помочь ему раздеться. Пальцы дотронулись до страшных кривых шрамов на горле, и Снейп, не сдержавшись, закинул голову и тихо застонал.

Вскоре шелковая рубашка также опустилась к ногам старшего мужчины. Он был настолько худ, что торчали ребра. Их хотелось целовать, целовать и целовать, пока бледная кожа нареченного не покроется румянцем страсти. При виде двух маленьких розовых сосков юноша шумно сглотнул и едва удержался, чтобы не потрогать их. Дорожка волос спускалась от пупка к гордо стоящему члену. Это был большой тяжелый член. Гарри не так уж много видел возбужденных мужских членов, но этот поражал своей красотой и соразмерностью. Налитая кровью головка казалась темной, почти багровой, под кожей проступали вены, а на самом кончике блестела прозрачная капелька.

Снейп стоял, гордо расправив плечи, как будто хотел сказать: “Да, я такой, некрасивый девственник, почти вампир. И если тебе, мальчишке, противно, и ты захочешь уйти — уходи! Я не буду умолять тебя и принуждать силой. Уходи, а я стану вампиром, как велит мне моя природа”.

Гарри шагнул вперед, вдохнул полной грудью запах полыни, мяты и других горьких трав, исходивший от ставшего вдруг таким желанным тела старшего мужчины, и по-гриффиндорски смело поцеловал зельевара. Тот сначала словно бы растерялся, шевельнул губами, словно хотел что-то сказать, но паренек не позволил ему, обхватил за талию и крепче прижал к себе, гладя худую спину и упругие крепкие ягодицы. 

 

Их языки сплетались в страстном танце любви, губы ласкали и одновременно терзали друг друга, Супруги стонали и трогали тела друг друга руками, познавая неизведанные ранее территории. Младший маг наклонил голову, провел языком по шрамам, украшавшим шею старшего мага, потом всосал в рот горошину соска. Ответом ему стал громкий стон. Он теребил языком набухший бугорок, одновременно сжимая пальцами второй, а свободной рукой гладил ягодицы супруга, постепенно подбираясь все ближе к сморщенному входу. Тугая трепещущая дырочка словно притягивала его жадные пальцы.

― Время, мой мальчик, ― встревоженно заметил портрет Дамблдора. ― Ты должен познать своего супруга, пока не пробьет полночь. Люциус, друг мой, вы же позаботились о смазке, приготовленной в новолуние из пыльцы фей, нектара северного первоплода с маслом арахны сахарской и слезами клубкопуха для легкого расслабляющего эффекта?

Северус, отступив от Гарри, поднялся на возвышение и распростерся на алтаре. Его бледное тело словно светилось на фоне черного камня. В ладони Гарри сам собой оказался хрустальный фиал. Он открыл его, на мгновение позволил себе насладиться изысканным запахом, потом налил немного на пальцы и, дрожа от накатившего желания, прикоснулся к манящей дырочке. Его как будто вел древний инстинкт, говорящий телу, что делать. Северус вздрогнул, прерывисто застонал и шире развел ноги, принимая в себя палец, который раздвинул упругие стеночки и проник в горячую глубину. Гриффиндорец задвигал пальцем взад вперед, лаская узкий проход, свободной рукой он оглаживал напрягшийся живот и ходящие ходуном бока.

― Еще, Поттер! ― простонал Северус хрипло. Гарри добавил еще один палец и стал двигать ими быстрее. Яйца молодого волшебника ломило от едва сдерживаемого желания, хотелось ворваться в раскинувшееся перед ним с мнимой покорностью тело, взять его полностью.

 

Снейп стонал и подавался вперед, сам насаживаясь на пальцы, которых было уже три. Юноша бережно подготавливал своего супруга к соитию, растягивал, а сам смотрел на лицо. На сведенные брови, на тень от длинных ресниц, на впалые щеки и прикушенную до крови губу. Крылья носа трепетали, из груди вырывались стоны, и было неясно, чего в них больше: боли или наслаждения. Неужели он будет первым у этого гордого неприступного мужчины, который так нереально долго оставался нетронутым? Вскрики становились все громче, Гарри прислушался, Снейп со страданием в голосе выстанывал:

― Да, скорее, возьми меня!

Пришла пора действовать решительно. Гарри опустился на алтарь рядом с супругом (алтарь был теплым, несмотря на то, что на первый взгляд черная поверхность казалась ледяной). Он щедро смазал свой подрагивающий от напряжения член, еще раз обвел пальцем тугое колечко мышц. Снейп вскинул бедра и смотрел на его действия с мукой во взгляде. На лбу выступили капельки пота, длинные черные пряди прилипли к щеке.

Гарри приставил головку к входу и толкнулся внутрь. Крупная головка погрузилась в горячее нутро, зельевар громко вскрикнул, на глазах у него выступили слезы. Но вместо того, чтобы остановить гриффиндорца, он проговорил:

― Быстрее Поттер! Давайте скорее покончим с этим. Быстрее же!

Гарри надавил сильнее. От напряжения его тело словно сковало, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме готового взорваться от напряжения члена и нежных бархатных стенок, которые ритмично сжимались вокруг его ствола.

Он вогнал член наполовину и почувствовал, как Снейп перекрестил лодыжки у него за спиной. Кожи коснулся холодный браслет. Он напомнил молодому магу о его долге и заставил двигаться быстрее. Войдя целиком, Гарри остановился на мгновение, давая Снейпу привыкнуть к тому, что заполнило его изнутри, и начал ритмично двигаться. Сначала он помнил об осторожности, но при виде распростертого под ним тела, налитого члена и крепких поджатых яиц крышу снесло окончательно. Юноша принялся яростно вбиваться в покорное тело. Потом наклонился и начал целовать Снейпа, выстанывая в рот его имя, которое теперь звучало для Гарри музыкой.

Когда Гарри на секунду остановился, он почувствовал, как уперся головкой в незнакомый бугорок. Гарри проехался по нему членом один раз, другой, внимательно наблюдая за Снейпом. Тот сладострастно застонал, выгнулся на алтаре, словно лук с натянутой тетивой, и неразборчиво забормотал:

― Да! Да! Вот так! Быстрее! Еще, Поттер!

Он распахнул огромные, черные, влажные от слез глаза и так требовательно посмотрел на своего супруга, что тот не смог отказать. А еще Гарри понял, что зельевар не дотрагивается до своего члена, потому что Снейпу неловко дрочить перед юным супругом, раз он так стесняется своего некрасивого тела.

Гарри обернул ладонью чужой член и принялся неистово дрочить. В глазах младшего супруга промелькнула робкая благодарность. Одновременно с этим парень продолжал скользить туда-сюда по простате (он вспомнил, что бугорок называется простатой). Вокруг них в застывшем воздухе сплетались магические потоки, которые молодой мужчина чувствовал всей своей чувствительной кожей. Через несколько движений тело под ним задрожало, что-то теплое выплеснулось ему на ладонь и на впалый живот Снейпа. Через секунду сорвался за грань и парень.

Силы покинули его, и он опустился всем телом на тяжело дышащего Снейпа. Черный алтарь завибрировал, словно в его черной глубине просыпалось что-то древнее, могучее. На стенах ярко вспыхнули факелы. Со всех сторон ― из стен, с потолка ― раздались чистые высокие голоса. Гарри не мог разобрать слов торжественных песнопений,  но Снейп шепнул:

― Это гимны, прославляющие род Принцев. Их всегда поют наши домовики, когда родовой алтарь принимает еще одну жертву.

― Я бы не сказал, что это была жертва, ― ответил Гарри, влюбленно глядя в глаза супруга и гладя его по спутанным волосам.

 

Снейп тихо и счастливо засмеялся и прижал юного мужа к себе покрепче.

― Для меня это тоже не жертва, Гарри. Разве может быть жертвой то, что ты нашел свою половинку? Вернул магию? Поверил в любовь?

― А ты вернул магию? ― охрипшим голосом спросил Гарри и тихо добавил, не глядя в глаза: ― И поверил в любовь?

Снейп на это только улыбнулся, сел и резко выбросил вперед руку. На алтарь и на них самих с потолка посыпались цветки омелы. “Невербальная магия, ― догадался Гарри, ― какой же он сильный маг!”

Снейп словно услышал его и ответил:

― Ты просто еще не постиг до конца уровень своей магии. Теперь она у нас общая.

― Ваша совместимость 99%, ― добавил Люциус Малфой, неслышно подходя к алтарю. ― Поднимайтесь, господа, вы утомлены, вас ждет спальня и мягкая кровать.

И протянул обоим их одеяния. Гарри застегнул мантию, Снейп облачился в ритуальную вышитую рубашку, и парень не мог отвести от него глаз. Тонкая ткань подчеркивая все изгибы стройного тела, она мягко облегала и очерчивала линии и острые углы супруга, так что Гарри снова почувствовал возбуждение и подумал, что кровать сейчас будет очень кстати. Снейп смотрел в упор черными, как угли, глазами и, похоже, думал о том же самом.

Но, прежде чем покинуть помещение, Снейп подошел к портрету Дамблдора, чтобы выслушать наставления старика. А Малфой неожиданно отвел Поттера в сторону.

― Я прошу вас выслушать меня, Гарри. Думаю, вам пришла пора узнать правду, ― начал он, осторожно подбирая слова. ― Как вы могли убедиться, Северус мне очень дорог, не только как друг, но и как любимый человек. Помолчите! ― прикрикнул он и стукнул об пол тростью, видя, как встрепенулся и напрягся Поттер. ― Да, я долгое время был влюблен в Северуса. Да что там, я и сейчас считаю его самым близким человеком. Я успокою вас, между нами никогда ничего не было, Северус не дозволял ничего, даже поцелуев. Он хранил свою девственность. Для вас. Я говорю все это для того, чтобы вы знали: это прекрасный, болезненно  честный и очень ранимый человек. Он будет страдать, но никогда не скажет об этом. Я вижу, магия даровала вам истинную любовь, и очень прошу, берегите ее, берегите Северуса. Вам досталось нереальное сокровище, не потеряйте его.

После этих слов лорд Малфой откланялся и утомленной походкой вышел из подвала. Портрет директора Дамблдора тоже опустел. Гарри просто протянул руку своему нареченному супругу, и они, крепко держась друг за друга, начали подниматься по ступеням. Они шли рука об руку, и Принц-мэнор преображался прямо на глазах: в темных коридорах вспыхивали свечи, на стенах из-под слоя пыли проступали великолепные родовые гобелены, свисающая с потолка паутина исчезала, а портреты в золоченых рамах просыпались от долгого сна и приветствовали их радостными возгласами.

Юноша уже знал, что полюбил этого человека всем сердцем и навсегда, он не сомневался в ответных чувствах своего Северуса. Так решила магия, они лишь следовали за ней и нашли свое счастье.

― Как думаешь, Сев, мы заслужили свадебное путешествие? Объедем весь мир, поищем древние артефакты, будем заниматься любовью во всех уголках земного шара...

Северус посмотрел на старшего супруга с благодарностью и любовью, чуть приподнял бровь и легонько сжал его пальцы.

― А я подумал о другом. Наш род Поттеров-Принцев теперь силен как никогда, и мне не грозит больше стать вампиром, но только…

Снейп запнулся и, волнуясь, закусил губу.

― Говори, ― подбодрил любимого гриффиндорец.

― Я бы хотел, чтобы у нашего рода были наследники, ― еле слышно ответил Снейп. ― Мальчик и девочка, близнецы, в магическом браке это возможно. Мы бы передали им знания, силу, нашу общую магию. И нашу любовь.

Гарри ничего не ответил смущенному супругу, только крепко обнял его за талию и повел в спальню. Он был готов положить к ногам возлюбленного весь мир, и общие дети были лишь первым шагом в их благословенном счастливом браке.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Гарри Поттер и страшное проклятие Принцев"


End file.
